


we've got a big, big mess

by nekrateholic



Category: BIGFLO, MYNAME (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: + lex for two mentioned seconds bc my bias is not showing at all, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: The one where Euijin is convinced his roommate hates his guts.





	we've got a big, big mess

**Author's Note:**

> [this is where the title comes from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzUoGD1G6LU). it was either this or blank space and i like to think i made the wiser choice  
>  fun fact, when i started the unit i was Convinced my first fic about them would be abt ungjae and jungha. haaaaaaaa
> 
> also dear anon who requested montshell couple if you're still lurking i haven't forgotten about you. it's just... a little more difficult than i expected orz

“I just don’t understand why he hates me so much,” Euijin sighs.

Gwangsuk rolls his eyes. “Is this about Seyong again?”

“It’s okay,” Junyoung pats his shoulder comfortingly. “It’s just his face.”

How Junyoung is even friends with them is beyond Euijin – he’s barely started high school, yet he knows every single person Euijin has met in his four years of higher education. But that’s a mystery for another time. Right now –

“His face, right,” Euijin snorts. Honestly, he sort of wants to cry. Just a little. “He hid all of my laundry somewhere in the apartment because I forgot to take it to my room when he told me to. I have yet to find most of it. My shirt was in the fridge, Junyoung.”

Junyoung, clearly too young to understand Euijin’s crisis, laughs. And laughs. And laughs. Even Gwangsuk grins.

Euijin drops his head in his palms. “How did you manage to live with him for a full year,” he mumbles in them.

Gwangsuk shrugs. “He’s not that bad. He’s a bit of a diva but he’s actually super nice.”

“The _fridge_ ,” Euijin repeats. Are they talking about the same Seyong? Maybe Euijin’s Seyong is the evil twin of some poor uni student who spends his life enduring the wrath of the everyone who’s had the misfortune of meeting his counterpart.

“Okay,” Gwangsuk starts, exasperation bleeding into his voice. “What did he do to make you think he hates you this time? I mean, besides the laundry,” he adds before Euijin has the chance to interrupt.

Euijin considers it. It’s not so much what he does but how he acts. Still, though. “Well...”

*

Exhibit #1:

Euijin has a deadline in three hours and a third of his paper yet to be done. It’s four am and he may or may not hate his entire existence (and every single life choice that has led to this moment).

At some point in the night it felt like the walls of his room are going to eat him alive, so he moved to the kitchen, where it’s brighter and - well, maybe it was a mistake.

No, it was most definitely a mistake, because Seyong is now up and looking murderous and Euijin does not need that in his life right now. He doesn’t have the willpower to try and act nice either, so he pretends he doesn’t notice Seyong puttering around the kitchen like a giant stormy cloud.

A few minutes later, a steaming mug lands heavily on the table next to Euijin. It barely misses his notes.

“I can hear you typing all the way from my room, this is so annoying,” Seyong mutters. “I had to make tea in the hopes it’ll calm me enough to sleep again, god, I hope you’re done soon.”

With which he proceeds to go back to his room. The whole time Seyong doesn’t even deign it necessary to look Euijin in the eyes. It’s so -

Euijin takes a deep breath and tries to focus back on his paper.

And fuck Seyong, Euijin takes his tea too. It’ll be a nice distraction for the next three hours anyway.

*

“Wait,” Junyoung interrupts. “What kind of tea it was?”

Euijin rolls his eyes. “Green, I think? I’m not much of a tea person but it was nice.”

“Green,” Junyoung repeats.

Euijin sighs. “Yes, green. I guess the guy likes green tea, so what?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Junyoung hurries to say, arms up in surrender. “What else happened?”

*

Exhibit #2:

Euijin likes to think he’s a pretty decent student, in terms of grades. He’s not the best in any of his classes but he’s not the worst either.

That paper, however, almost killed him. It kicked his ass for weeks but now, now - he’s finally free and Euijin can stop his morning routine of thoroughly cursing whatever evil power made him take a business class when it’s not even remotely required for his major.

It doesn’t matter, though, because it’s over. It’s done and submitted both via email and a physical copy (because professor Park is an _ass_ ). It’s finally, finally over and Euijin is 99% sure he didn’t fail which is good enough - and he can _finally_ take a goddamn breath.

When he opens the door to his apartment, however. Well.

Seyong has been busy, it seems.

There’s a banner hung from the the curtain on one side of the living room to the random painting on the opposite wall. That one came with the apartment and Euijin never really paid any attention to it. Now that he looks closer, it seems like a fake Van Gogh, maybe. He doesn’t remember much from that one history of art class he’d taken back in his first or second year but he sort of liked Van Gogh.

The banner says: _Glad you’re done with the allnighters, asshole._

It’s also very obviously handmade because each letter is written on heart shaped sticky notes, attached to the string with those tiny wooden pegs that people like to put in DIY decoration.

The thing is – Euijin recognizes the sticky notes. Because they’re _his_ sticky notes.

One of his exes left them with him before they broke up and the notes just… stayed there. Euijin didn’t use them for a really long time, except he’d ran out of his normal sticky notes while battling the paper of hell.

Which means either Euijin left them in the kitchen while writing or Seyong went through his room. At this point, both options are equally plausible.

In anyway, Euijin rips the banner off the curtain and the painting, bunches it up and throws it in the trash.

*

“Wait, let me get this straight.” Gwangsuk starts, waving the straw of his iced coffee around. “He made you a banner with _hearts_ and you think he _hates_ you?”

“He was clearly mocking me!” Euijin exclaims. Why does no one see it?

“Okay, hear me out,” Junyoung says. “Forget about the whole hate thing for a second. Like, pretend it never happened.” Euijin rolls his eyes but nods anyway. It’s hard to say no to Junyoung. “So,” he continues. “Imagine I had this… let’s say girl. And we’re close, right?” Euijin nods again. He has no idea where this is going but Junyoung seems determined, so he doesn’t interrupt. “And this girl happens to stay over when I’m super busy with school and I stay up late and wake her up, but instead of being mad at me she just makes me hot chocolate and gets back to bed.”

Euijin narrows his eyes. “Okay?”

“Okay. What would you think about my relationship with this girl?”

Junyoung looks expectant, so Euijin thinks it over carefully. “You’re either super good friends or dating?”

“We’re not friends,” Junyoung clarifies.

“Okay, then dating.” Euijin replies, exasperation sneaking into his voice. “Is this really the best time to talk about your girl troubles?”

“I swear to god,” Gwangsuk mutters, rubbing his temple. “Look, Euijin, you know I love and respect you but you’re really freaking dense and I’m really freaking tired of it.”

“Excuse yo-”

“First of all,” Gwangsuk continues, like Euijin didn’t speak at all, “Seyong _is_ _not that bad_. I’ve lived with him for a little over a year and let me tell you, he never got any heart banners for me.”

“Well, obviously he didn’t hate you as much as he hates me.” Euijin states. It’s really not a surprise, Gwangsuk isn’t hard to like at all. Once you get past the edgy art side of him, he’s actually cool. Not the point, however.

Gwangsuk bangs his head on the table. When he looks back up at Euijin, there’s so much exasperation in his eyes, Euijin finds himself a little offended.

“Okay, listen,” Gwangsuk tries, “what Junyoung was trying to say earlier with his whole girl story,” he gives Junyoung the same exasperated look, except this time laced with fondness. “Seyong might be weird but he’s not actually evil, alright? He put a heart banner up for you. Made you tea when you were suffering over your paper,” Gwangsuk puts a finger up when Euijin opens his mouth to protest. “Don’t even think about telling me how he made it for himself because green tea _energizes_ , you idiot. There is _caffeine_ in it. No one makes green tea to calm down.”

Contrary to what his friends apparently think, Euijin is not that dense.

Or maybe he is because in an entirely anime-like moment, he imagines the world literally crashing around him, like a glass house smashed to pieces by a huge devil baby. Named Gwangsuk (okay, maybe not that huge after all).

The point is - how did he miss this?

“Are you trying to tell me,” Euijin starts slowly, “that all this time – all this goddamn time – Seyong has been trying to court me?”

Junyoung snorts. “Who even says _court_ anymore?”

Both Euijin and Gwangsuk ignore him. “I don’t know if he’s courting you exactly,” Gwangsuk says, patting Euijin’s arm with a smile, “but I can tell you for sure he’s never done any of those things for me. Don’t get me wrong,” he adds, “he can be a giant, cheesy sweetheart at the most unexpected times, but… the heart banner, man. He made you a _heart banner_.”

“He made me a heart banner,” Euijin repeats incredulously. “He made me a heart banner _and I threw it in the trash_.”

“Now he’s getting it,” Junyoung smiles, patting Euijin’s shoulder.

“Shut up,” Euijin mutters, glaring at him. “You’re still in high school, you have no right to judge me.”

Junyoung waggles his eyebrows. “I’ll make sure to invite you to my graduation, then.”

Gwangsuk laughs, the traitor.

*

Seyong is in the kitchen when Euijin gets home. It’s so tempting to just ignore him and go to his room like Euijin usually would except – he can’t. Not really.

“Hi,” Euijin says. He hovers awkwardly for a few seconds. This needs to be less weird, so he takes a carton of milk out of the fridge and pours himself a glass. Seyong raises an eyebrow at him.

“Hello.”

“Uh,” Euijin tries again after a few moments of awkward silence. “Are you making pancakes? At night?”

Seyong shrugs. “I’m suddenly craving them.”

In Euijin’s defense, this is new. He’s not used to making small talk with Seyong without it being passive aggressive. The silence stretches uncomfortably once again.

Euijin downs his glass of milk and puts it in the sink. “Okay, I have an early lecture and then work tomorrow, I’m heading to bed.”

Seyong eyes the glass but keeps quiet. “Okay,” he shrugs. Euijin cringes. He could say good night – but it’s already so weird. Maybe tomorrow night. Baby steps, right?

He just picks up his bag and gets to his room.

*

When Euijin opens said bag the next day, there is a lunch box full of pancakes in it.

He has no idea how or when Seyong even managed to sneak it in but the facts are here: there’s a lunch box in Euijin’s bag and in it are Seyong’s pancakes.

Gwangsuk’s words ring in his head. Has Seyong really, truly been trying to court him all this time? It’s a little like how kindergarteners show they like each other but then again this is Seyong. If anyone will show affection veiled in violence and assholery, well. It’ll be him.

*

Now, while Euijin may not be particularly observant (apparently) he’s definitely not one to shy away from verbal confrontation.

Seyong is thankfully home and in the living room when Euijin gets back from work. It might be the tiredness weighing down on his bones, it might be just the fact that he’s fed up with this entire situation. Whatever’s at fault, and Euijin _will_ think of an excuse later, right now he points an accusing finger in Seyong’s direction.

“You’ve been…” Junyoung’s mocking smile comes to his mind but Euijin waves it away impatiently, “you’ve been _courting_ me.”

Seyong blinks at him. “Did you just find out?”

You see, Euijin has seen all seasons of CSI. He had this whole questioning strategy planned and it involved elaborate ways to make Seyong admit to his crime- uh, feelings. Right now, in the face of all his plans’ failure, Euijin just stands there, at his front door, speechless. “I… What?”

“I put a heart banner for you.” Seyong states, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Why do you think I put a heart banner for you? Because I’m a good roommate?”

“A -” Euijin takes a deep breath. “Okay, first of all, you’re very far from a good roommate. And they were _my_ sticky notes. You called me an _asshole_. I thought you hated me!”

“Excuse you, I’m the best roommate,” Seyong huffs, offended. Of all things, that’s the only one he took from that sentence. Of course.

“You put my shirt in the fridge.” Euijin says evenly.

Seyong rolls his eyes. “I mean if you’d listened to me I wouldn’t have had to resort to that. Did I or did I not do your laundry last week?” Euijin prepares to interrupt but Seyong waves a threatening finger in his face. “Did I or did I not leave unlabeled snacks for you? What, did you think all those yogurt cups just teleported into the fridge? And don’t even get me started on the instant noodles.”

Euijin opens his mouth, then closes it again. When he lived with Hyungmin last year, the guy kept a never-ending snack supply at all times and didn’t mind sharing one bit. Euijin just sort of… got used to consuming food he didn’t buy. When Seyong puts it like this -

“I’m… sorry?” It sounds stilted even to his own ears. But hey, it’s not only Euijin’s fault. Right? “But you called me an asshole!”

Seyong takes a deep, deep breath, face scrunched up in distaste. “I call everyone things. And you never once showed even an ounce of gratitude for anything I did! I _thought_ you’re an asshole.”

“And I thought you hated me.” Euijin says. It’s surreal, standing in his living room, talking to Seyong like that. About actual feelings? Euijin really can’t help it, he bursts out laughing. It’s all so ridiculous. Then it sinks in. “Wait, you thought I’m actually an asshole?” At Seyong’s hesitant nod, he continues, calmer, a little braver. “But you still did things for me?”

“Well,” Seyong starts, and suddenly he can’t meet Euijin’s eyes, staring at something behind him instead. “I mean, you’re a hot asshole. And you’re friends with Gwangsuk and the baby, you can’t be that bad.”

For all the months Euijin spent living with him, Seyong has never seemed this... uncertain. Although, given the situation they’re in right now, it might just be that Euijin has never noticed. With each passing second Seyong seems less and less like the devil Euijin thought of him as and _that_ revelation might take a while to sink in.

“So what now?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Seyong asks, voice laced with the same uncertainty from before. He doesn’t look away now, though. “Stop,” he pauses, does some rather impressive air quotes before he continues, “courting you?”

Euijin thinks it over. He’s never thought of Seyong that way (too busy complaining about him) but, well. He has eyes. And a brain, contrary to popular belief - even if they don’t end up madly in love it would be nice to have a civil relationship, at least. “Not really, no. Wait,” he adds a second later, a pleased grin on his lips. “Does that mean you’ll stop hiding my clothes when I annoy you? Because I’m cute?”

Seyong raises an eyebrow. “Have you found that sweater you really like yet?”

“Uh,” Euijin gulps. “No?”

When Seyong grins next, it’s all teeth. “I believe you’ve found your answer, then.”

Somehow, Euijin isn’t all that intimidated this time. Confirming your roommate isn’t actually the spawn of Satan can improve your relationship a whole lot, it seems.

“I had to try,” Euijin shrugs. To his surprise Seyong laughs and, well. He looks kind of cute when he smiles, Euijin has to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: they end up together, grow old together, euijin has yet to find his sweater


End file.
